omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naitou Masamune
Description Naitou Masamune (ナイトウマサムネ,'' Naitō Masamune) also known as Seralth (his true name, as a dragon) is a half-human, half-dragon being seeking to become the greatest hero. He descends from a long line of dragons, whom over the course of time inherited the Dragon-Aspect Quirk much like himself, except with each version being more unique than the last. They later evolved to take on more humanly forms from mating with humans which thus created him, the latest off spring of the dragon clan. Personality Seralth is rather energetic and battle hungry. He's also pretty reckless at the same time. He enjoys anything to do with fighting and just anything fun in general. He is rather kind as well, enjoying to bring smiles of the faces of humans, while he is not yet an actual hero. He does enjoy to act it. He is a great friend to others, always putting their safety ahead of his own. He'll protect them at all costs, even if it costs him his own life. He acclaims himself to be the strongest being in existence, whether this statement is true or not.. well, that is a question left unanswered. Background Seralth's history stretched all the way down to his child hood. As he was a half-dragon child, descendant of the dragon clan. He grew up in the outskirts of the city, in a small village that was hidden away from man where the dragons, in their human disguised form roamed. This village was where they taught their kin to fight, utilize their quirks, and fend for themselves. The dragon children often sparred against one another to improve upon their abilities. There was Seralth, who was different from the rest however.. Seralth was a physical prodigy, indeed. He could use his quirk exceptionally, all the way up to it's 2nd stage before any of his fellow dragon-kin could. They believed he would become the future head of dragons, an absolute dragon that would stand on top of the other dragons. This was incredibly impressive for a half-breed, however.. He could never advance past this stage, which the elder dragons found mysterious. They began to question Naitou's potential. They soon doubted anything from him, as each time he attempted dragon breath. His own powers would always backfire upon himself, he lacked control over this ability, however.. It was said his flames scorched the hottest of all the dragons, yet he could never exactly hit his target. They called him the "No-Hit Wonder". This left Seralth upset, so upset he decided to run away from his village to a distant forest. This was where he met a young boy, similar to his age. The two could tell with a single glance, that the other held some deep form of power; like none seen before. This would be the beginning of an everlasting rivalry. The young man named, Hanji Inori, a child from a different beast clan. Eventually, the two after having a brief talk, when everything seemed positive came to realize they were from opposing clans. This is where things all went downhill. The two engaged in battle, having a brief scuffle but neither was really that capable of bringing harm to one another. They appeared on equal levels, which then resulted in more exchanging of insults. They clash once more, only to realize that nothing would changed unless they went all out. Seralth attempted to unleash his Dragon-Aspect: Ryujin, unleashing to it's second stage, with an attempt to scorch the boy in flames. The flames exiting from his mouth, receding back to his own face which only caused the boy to laugh at him, in this humiliating situation.. Seralth tried to repeat the process, only to get humiliated a second time. The boy would acclaim Seralth to be nothing but a joke, calling him a complete and utter idiot. Seralth was infuriated by this, vowing to get stronger than he, no matter the cost! Seralth declared the boy his rival, saying that the two will continue this another time! This eventually lad to almost weekly clashes between the two, during their newly born rivalry. Seralth, sneaking from his village to challenge the boy at the forest increasingly more often, believing he has reached higher power. As time went on between these clashes, their powers indeed did improve. They certainly got exceptionally stronger, but alas Seralth made no improvement towards his Dragon Breath, still as useless at it as ever, but his physical power was truly something to behold, indeed. However, despite all their clashes. The two never actually went all-out against each other, perhaps some deeper bond was formed within this time. A couple years later, Seralth had grown tremendously stronger, as did the other boy. Seralth, a near master of standard martial arts. He could not use any of his "true" draconian powers, which made others bout him, but he was held in high regard by his fellow dragon brethren for his incredible power despite this weakness. He is still yet to reach the peak of his strength, in fact, he is not even close. This is only a mere fraction of what he can become, according to the elder dragons. He is the pride of all dragons. Seralth, over the course of these few years, developed a want to not only improve his powers and defeat his everlasting rival, but to carry out heroic deeds for those who are powerless. He wants to use his powers for the good of others. He set out to the city, leaving his village, afterwards adapting to human society. He entered a school, to train him in his abilities. Despite all that, he still has trouble understanding some human cultures as he's constantly doing things no normal person would do. He has a bad habit of spreading his wings in inappropriate times and places. An excited Seralth can not wait to fully become a hero, to be the pride of the dragons, upholding all they stand for. He carries the wills of his ancestors and the fate of his brethren. He has declared to become the number one hero! Power '''Dragon-Aspect: Ryujin' The basis of this ability grants Seralth more draconian features. He obtains claws and talons of a dragon, upon his first stage transformation. He gains heightened physical power which allows him to run, jump, and attack at speeds the average human eye can not trace. This is the basic form of the ability. In his second stage, outputting maximum power (of his current ability). He can sprout large wings like that of a dragon, in which scales start to appear on his face, as this happens. He gains several new abilities, along with another physical boost, enhanced speed through flight. [[Dragon Breath|'Dragon Breath']] This is an ability obtained after using Dragon-Aspect: Ryujin. Seralth inhales deeply, gathering flames within his mouth. He then compresses tightly, to exhale and spew a straight trail of flames that blaze across the ground. There are numerous variations to this technique. This ability has several weaknesses however, due to the fact Seralth has lack of control of his abilities. This can sometimes backfire, as the flames accidentally spew out from his mouth, but instead recede back into his own face, which can then scorch him contrary to his intentions. This happens quite often too, as he has yet to master this ability. Due to his reckless nature, he does this quite often in fact. He believes that it's not his lack of his control, but more so the fact that "he missed" and his opponent "got lucky", in which he attempts again, usually the result ending the same. On the off-hand the technique is successfully fired, the flames blaze to over hundreds of degrees, incinerating whomever or whatever is before it, turning it to ash. The flames burn hotter than his heroic spirit! ..Except, this has never happened. Dragon Breath Alterations There are plenty of alterations to Dragon Breath, as stated before. He can incorporate elemental abilities into his technique, which allows him access to different powers and possibly a higher draconian state. * Flamethrower: This is the primary element, fire, in which Naitou spews destructive flame in a straight line that burns through his foes, with flames over hundreds of degrees. * Frozen Throne: This is an enhanced version of Dragon Breath which incorporates ice into Dragon Breath, converting it to lower temperatures. Naitou can spew rapid shards of ice that have quite incredible precision and piercing power. This is a power, he has not yet obtained. * Frozen Throne 2 - Flower: '''The second level of frozen throne which incorporates the same technique, except modifying the shards to freeze whatever they strike in flowers of ice that completely encase the enemy's entire body. * '''Air Waltz: '''This is the third level of frozen throne which incorporates wind into Dragon Breath, by inhaling Naitou can not only absorb air itself but drain the surroundings of oxygen while filling himself with mass supplies of it. He can then expel this in a burst of wind, which slices everything around him at 360 degree angles. The wind strong enough to sever steel itself. * '''Air Waltz 2 - Blood Stalker: This is the enhanced version of Air Walks which incorporates the same technique, instead mofiying the surrounding current of air to whatever it his will then have their blood rapidly sapped from them and turned into a lethal weapon, creating blades of blood which allows him to use a third level of this technique revealed later on. * Planet Exultance: This is an enhanced version of Dragon Breath which incorporates earth into Dragon Breath, upon inhaling Naitou can literally consume the soil beneath him, up to even things like cement. He can then exhale, to spew a stream of mud, that ruptures the earth allowing him to dominate it to his will, shifting the grounds to form spikes of clay and stone or to even forge earthly structures from this muddy essence. This also can be enhanced to a higher level, which not yet revealed. * Leviathan's Fury: '''This is an enhanced version of Dragon Breath which incorporates water into Dragon Breath. Naitou inhales, gathering water (manifesting water is also possible in his later stages) within his mouth. He can then spew a torrent of water, which cuts through solid objects as if it were paper. He can also exhale it in various shapes much like Planet Exultance, potentially raising even tidal waves or entrapping his opponent in waters. This can also be enhanced to a higher level, which not yet revealed. * '''Thunder Breaker: This is an enhanced version of Dragon Breath which incorporates lightning into Dragon Breath. This technique requires the most energy of all the basic elemental Dragon Breath variations. This can only be done through certain requirements, once the requirements have been met. Naitou can manifest lightning within his mouth, expelling intense plasma which melts through all in it's path, utterly shredding his opponents to worse than ash. The lightning can be manifested in various ways just like the other abilities. This can also be enhanced to a higher level, which not yet revealed. Dragon Armor Dragon Armor (竜の鎧, Ryū no Yoroi) is the primary ability of Naitou, which can be accessed upon absorbing certain elemental traits and meeting certain requirements. Requirements # Naitou must literally consume an element in order to use this ability. # Naitou must be in the second stage of his Dragon Aspect # In order to use this ability, Naitou must give up all of the other elemental abilities for this single element. He can not use any other after activating it. # He will permanently be in this state and can not switch until all his energy is exhausted, or the armor itself is broken, or nulled. If all these conditions are met, Naitou can access Dragon Armor which gives him heightened abilities in that selected/absorbed element. There are several armors, listing the basic elements; Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and Lightning. * [[Dragon Armor - Pyro|'Dragon Armor - Pyro']]: '''This is the first form of Dragon Armor, which can be accessed from inhaling mass amounts of the element of fire. This ability grants Naitou a massive upgrade in this element, balancing between speed and power. ** '''Blaze: ** Burning Conviction: ** Flash Fire: * [[Dragon Armor - Hydra|'Dragon Armor - Hydra']]: '''This is the second form of Dragon Armor, which can be accessed from inhaling mass amounts of the element of water. This ability grants Naitou a massive upgrade in this element, granting him heightened range. ** '''Tempest: ** Aquatic Ring: ** Deep Submergence: * [[Dragon Armor - Faerie|'Dragon Armor - Faerie']]: '''This is the third form of Dragon Armor, which can be accessed from inhaling mass amounts of the element of earth. This ability grants Naitou a massive upgrade in this element, granting him heightened durability and defense. ** '''Earth Reinforcement: ** Dust Roar: ** Terra Creation: * [[Dragon Armor - Aeras|'Dragon Armor - Aeras']]: '''This is the fourth form of Dragon Armor, which can be accessed from inhaling mass amounts of the element of wind. This ability grants Naitou a massive upgrade in this element, granting him heightened speed and cutting/piercing power. ** '''Bloody Carnival: ** Cyclone: ** Gale of Destruction: * [[Dragon Armor - Vrontis|'Dragon Armor - Vrontis']]: '''This is the fifth form of Dragon Armor, which can be accessed from inhaling mass amounts of the element of lightning. This ability grants Naitou a massive upgrade in this element, granting him massive upgrades in all stats. This technique is exclusive to only when certain requirements are met, much like Thunder Breaker (a dragon breath alteration.) ** '''End: ** Justice Harbinger: ** Thunder Void: Weaknesses # He has less versatility upon activating a single elemental armor, which can potentially be his downfall. # If the armor is broken, all his energy will be released and the power will explode in various different way, injuring not only himself severely but his spirit as well. # Traditional elemental counters. -In Progress. Themes "Grudge" - D'espairsRay Category:Characters